


Touch His Heart

by Gracia237



Category: Midnight Cinderella (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Brotherly Love, Devotion, Drama, Empathy, Fluff, Freedom, Friendship, Honesty, Kindness, Loyalty, Other, Sadness, Sorrow, Strength, Togetherness, compassion - Freeform, friends - Freeform, happiness, warmth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-22 03:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracia237/pseuds/Gracia237
Summary: Often described as the personification of an ice sculpture, Louis Howard, the young duke of the Howard duchy, is seen by most to be graceful, eloquent but undeniably cold and indifferent. During certain instances, he is even assumed to be detached in regards to the human heart. However, what they do not notice, let alone fathom, is the lonely soul hidden behind layers of ice meant to protect himself from cruelty, wishing to feel sincerely all while he does not realize how kind he has always been.Little by little, each of the nine other boys whose lives intersect deeply with his - Byron, Robert, Rayvis, Albert, Nico, Sid, Giles, Leo and Alyn - each of them touches his heart, while he touches theirs, regardless with words or gestures, all granting them warmth one drop at a time in a world that may be unavoidably flawed, but can be and is also inevitably kind.
Relationships: Louis Howard & Albert Burckhardt, Louis Howard & Alyn Crawford, Louis Howard & Byron Wagner, Louis Howard & Giles Christophe, Louis Howard & Leo Crawford, Louis Howard & Nico Meier, Louis Howard & Rayvis Harneit, Louis Howard & Robert Branche, Louis Howard & Sid Arnault





	1. Hello - An Introduction

Hello. This story is my third fanfiction as well as my first Midnight Cinderella fanfiction. The main genres are friendship and drama, and the main themes are kindness, empathy and emotions amongst a myriad of themes close to the heart. The main protagonist is Louis Howard, while the major protagonists are all the other nine boys - Byron Wagner, Robert Branche, Rayvis Harneit, Leo Crawford, Alyn Crawford, Sid Arnault, Giles Christophe, Nico Meier and Albert Burckhardt. This story revolves around what it means to touch the hearts and lives of the people close to you and focuses on Louis' ties with each of the other nine boys. I sincerely hope that you enjoy this fanfiction and please feel free to leave any comments.

Thank you.

(Note 1: I do not own Midnight Cinderella and its characters. There may be references and similarities to the original series.)

(Note 2: This story takes place months after the princess elect of Wysteria has been chosen, and here, Stein and Wysteria have begun to build a stronger relationship to help both countries thrive.)

(Note 3: Credits to the owner of the pictures used in the cover.)

(Note 4: This fanfiction is updated on Wattpad as well, under my username Gracia237.)


	2. Prologue - Wish Upon a Flower

The young heir of the Howard duchy was a rather prominent figure in not only Wysteria, but also in its neighbouring countries. Quiet and elusive, Louis Howard was well-known not only for his sheer intelligence and eloquence in relation to both his duchy and other palace-related matters, but also his graceful conduct and mystifying physical appearance. Calm and composed, he betrayed no sign of fatigue or strain as he fluidly fulfilled his duties, his neat blond hair falling close to his beautiful blue hues over chiselled features, not quite covering the single black mole dotted on the left side of his face. However, as much as he was prominent for his excellence in his work and his otherworldly appearance and elegance, he was perceived by most to be cold and distant. To most, he was cordial at best, never going out his way to communicate more than he deemed necessary, and while he was quiet, it did not quite mean he was passive, as demonstrated by the sharp remarks that he, without any hesitation, sent piercing through the room like shards made of frost more often than not.

The problem... was that too many thought that all those aforementioned facts were all he was. And they could not have been more wrong, for the true Louis Howard was incredibly more than refined features, cold words, or natural elegance. And was doubtlessly more than the 'ice sculpture' that nobility and palace staff alike sneered and described him to be when his back was turned.

"If he were an ice sculpture, then tell me this."

A calm and collected voice cut through the jeers and laughs like a slice of wind.

"Does an ice sculpture have a warm heart that is abundant in kindness?"

One way or another, nine particular men had all conveyed the exact same thought, be it upon overhearing cruel gossip or being on the receiving end of such ridiculous, ignorant remarks. These nine people were also nine of the only people that Louis sincerely trusted and unveiled the softer side of himself towards, nine of the only people that he admitted in his heart to be true friends even in a world as cruel as this world of politics, lies and nobility. Sitting at the edge of his bed in the guest bedroom in the Wysterian palace, Louis carefully unbuttoned and removed his violet vest, the dim lamps illumining the room without a sound. Lowering his eyes, he reached for his dark azure jacket and took a white flower bookmark out of its pocket, and a small, wistful smile that was elusive to most curved across his lips. _The wish that I made upon this flower..._ His thoughts trailed off into a distant silence, lonely like the soul that they belonged to, and Louis turned towards the window and gazed upon the countless stars that glistened across the night. Yet, as myriad as they may be, watching those stars alone made him feel somehow even lonelier than he already did.

 _Maybe..._ A bittersweet smile wrenched his heart a little. _Maybe I'm not that far from the child I used to be after all..._

Little did he know that his next intersections with the nine other boys, regardless how small or significant, would melt and thaw out the ice that had frosted over his heart... as vulnerable as it was gentle and kind.


	3. Companions of a Stained Night (Leo Crawford)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Warning: Attempted Sexual Assault)

Flirtatious. Nonchalant. Playful.

Those were three of many things that Leo Crawford was and that Louis Howard was _not_.

Therefore, Louis was not at all surprised to find the silver-haired, youthful bureaucrat happily entertaining an entire flock of noblewomen, sipping what was at _least_ his second glass of wine, as he withheld a sigh behind his calm gaze. Well, he could definitely see one reason why Leo was always getting into bickers with his younger twin Alyn. At the very least, however, there was someone in this extravagant banquet that Louis did _tolerate_ , to put it simply. If he was being completely honest, Leo was a good friend and old acquaintance of his, but observing his current state, Louis was not at all inclined to say it aloud. Needless to say, however, as he settled himself on the plush sofa, Louis was grateful to have some personal space to himself amid this crowd that mainly comprised of snobbish and uncaring nobility that he would rather be miles away from, having greeted everyone whom he needed to, a simple cup of English Breakfast tea on the table in front of him.

_While tea is charmless to some, one trait that I appreciate about it is that it does not intoxicate, unlike wine._

Casting a subtle glance over at Leo, Louis began to wonder if he was getting drunk. Not at all trusting those women to look after the male, Louis decided to keep an eye on his friend, mentally bracing himself at the possibility of dealing with a drunken bureaucrat who was already mischievous, and inappropriate, enough when sober.

_Giles will be far from happy if you come to work with a hangover tomorrow._

"Oh! If it isn't Duke Howard!"

Louis inwardly cringed at the shrill, laughing voice. _So much for personal space._ Maintaining a poker face, Louis turned and saw a noblewoman with flushed cheeks and a provocative pink dress smiling much too widely at him. Narrowing his eyes slightly, Louis's response was brief. "May I help you?"

"Don't be such an ice sculpture!" the girl pouted, probably trying to be cute, but it only made him feel nauseated. "You're always _so_ cold to _everyone_ , so I wanted to see if I could make you hotter, if you know what I mean."

"I am not interested." Louis moved away as the girl reached towards him, his expression shifting into a serious glare. When the girl inched closer, his eyes frosted over as he moved away even further. "Would you kindly leave me alone?"

"No!" the girl whined, grabbing at Louis' cravat. "Don't be such a frozen cube and let me warm you up, Duke Howard! I can even call you by the first name if you want."

Louis' throat constricted as he tried to push the girl away. "I said I refuse-"

"Looks like you need a hand, darling." Two hands clamped down on Louis' shoulders like metal, holding him in place. Clenching his teeth, Louis snapped his head around to face a nobleman flocked with three other giggling women and a couple of men, black eyes glinting at Louis' glaring blue hues. "As the famous duke of perfection, you ought to be treating girls with much more enthusiasm, Howard. And it would do you way more good than harm if you'd just chill and relax."

"Leave me alone." Louis' voice was colder than ice as he repeated the words to the group of nobles, his glare as warning as it was calm, his mind trying to ignore the loud thump of his heartbeat. He reached forward to push the girl who was now straddling his lap away, only for his wrists to be grabbed by two of the other noblemen, sickening, predatory smirks being twisted at him. _Stop._ "For the last time, I am not-"

"I will treat you well, Duke Howard," the girl cooed with a falsely sweet smile as she leaned forward, her eyes sparkling with delight. "Just close your eyes-"

"No-" Louis began to raise his voice as he struggled to wrench himself free.

"I suggest that you release him before I file an official compliant to the host."

A serious voice cut in just before the girl's lips could touch his. The noblemen's grips on his wrists loosened by reflex and without hesitating, Louis twisted his wrists free and pushed the girl who had been straddling him down onto the sofa, standing up immediately. _Leo?_ Leo, whom he had assumed would be in one of his usual drunken stupors by now, was approaching him and the group that harassed him with calm, decisive strides, movements almost languid and yet exuding strength at the same time. When Leo reached them, he placed a hand on Louis' shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile before shifting his attention to the baffled group of harassers who had tried to take advantage of Louis. "As nobles of the Wysterian court, I am sure that you are aware of how serious an offence it is to force yourself upon anyone, let alone an individual of high standing such as Duke Howard here."

Leo's smile was casual, but his crimson eyes were glinting with warning.

"Would you rather leave by choice, or leave being escorted by the guards outside?"

The noblewomen paled as the noblemen cursed under their breaths. Whispers and murmurs from the nearby nobles thickened the atmosphere like fog as Louis inwardly noted with faint disdain that at least half of those nobles must have been close enough to notice the harassment and stood idly by like nothing had happened, and yet those same nobles were judging the harassers. _Hypocrisy at its finest._ His smile remaining unchanged, Leo merely tightened his hand around Louis' shoulder as the ringleader glared at the both of them with dark eyes layered with threat. However, as Louis calmly returned the stare, the nobleman eventually cursed and stormed off into the throng of nobles, quickly followed by his female companions, while the other noblemen dispersed with matching scowls on their faces. It was only after everyone else turned their eyes away when Louis finally relinquished a quiet exhale, awash with genuine relief.

"Thank you, Leo."

He quietly spoke, turning to Leo.

"I apologize that you had to intervene like that."

"Come on, Louis." Leo laughed, finally dropping honorifics as he wrapped an arm securely around Louis and led him around the extravagant lounge. "You don't owe me anything, let alone an apology. Besides, you handled the situation really well, honestly. I can hardly think of anyone who would have been nearly as calm as you were back there. I thought that the noblewoman would back off seeing that piercing look in your eyes, but then she had company..."

Leo's voice slipped into a half-murmur, his crimson eyes a shade darker.

"And it was _ridiculous_ how outnumbered you were. There is no end to how cowardly those nobles are, is there?"

"You were watching me?" Louis inquired softly as Leo took a sip of his wine.

"As if you were not doing the same," Leo replied immediately, his expression softening. Louis raised an eyebrow and Leo chuckled. "What? I may have been drinking alcohol and having fun, but I'm not so distracted that I didn't see you looking my way. You're as quiet as you are subtle, but anyone who really gets to know you can easily tell that you look out for others in your own way."

"You drink excessively at times," Louis stated, his voice calm. "And it leaves you prone to the likes of certain nobility."

"And that translates to you looking out for me because you care," Leo finished, his smile warm. "Deny it all you want, but you were planning to bring me back to the palace if I was too drunk to walk back alone, right?" Louis did not say anything, causing Leo's smile to quirk up even more. "See? Honestly, you know how much Nico, Sid and I tease you-"

"Like now, I suppose?" Louis inquired, narrowing his eyes.

"You're not wrong," Leo confessed, chuckling lightly. "But I'm not entirely joking either. We all think you're fun to tease, but we also think that above that, even if you're quiet about it, you're someone who's always had our backs even in our time of need." Louis' face turned gentler as his heart calmed a little. "In a roundabout way, while I did help you earlier, you also helped me by giving me something to worry before I could get drunk again. So you did save me from something too: a hangover, in this case."

Despite his words, Leo took another sip of his wine, allowing Louis to raise an eyebrow.

"Now you're taking advantage of me, aren't you?" Louis' quiet voice was disapproving.

"I didn't say I was."

Leo laughed, giving Louis a pat on the shoulder.

"I won't lie; having you here makes me feel safer about drinking, you know? But since neither of us have any other matters to tend to here, how about we go back to the palace and have tea instead of risking me getting more alcohol? Plus," Leo gave him a small grin, "there won't be any nobles trying to have their way with you."

Louis let out a small sigh, shaking his head. However, his calm expression soon gave way to a softer gaze, his lips close to a smile.

"If it means that Giles will not give you a scolding tomorrow, I suppose it is worth it."

"You bet it is!"

Leo's lips slanted into a wide grin as he gave Louis a hard pat on the back and they took their leave from the banquet. Thanking the host for the banquet, the both of them left the lounge without so much as a glance back at the pretentious guests and extravagant hypocrisy, disregarding the glares that a certain group of nobles sent their way. _"Having you here makes me feel safer about drinking, you know?"_ Leo's tone had been as casual and friendly as ever when he said those words, but Louis knew his old friend long enough to tell that it was not merely an offhanded, nonchalant remark. As passive and composed as he maintained his expression, Louis could not find it within himself to inch away from the arm wrapped tightly around his shoulders even though he was not in any imminent danger, the calmness of his heart rather comforting rather than cold or distant, just like the night breeze that wafted past them as they approached one of the carriages that were awaiting passengers.

"By the way, Louis..."

As Leo climbed onto the carriage, he leaned against the doorframe and looked at Louis over his shoulder, and his casual smile eased into a warm expression.

"The next time we get invited to one of these banquets, let's go together. It'll be more enjoyable for the both of us, don't you think? And I probably should have said this sooner, but..." Leo's crimson eyes were gentle but serious. "Those nobles had no right to treat you however they wanted. You aren't a doll or a sculpture without feelings – hopefully tonight set the record straight. Regardless, though..."

Leo held out his hand with a bright, genuine grin.

"You can count on me to cut in like I did earlier, okay, Louis?"

The memory of the sinking dread and violation that had settled within his gut when he realized how trapped he was in place reverberated like a cold melody inside of Louis. He remembered how painfully much it reflected fragments of his past that still haunted him like the image of a broken mirror, the soundless feeling of thinking that no one was about to save him, that no one, let alone amid these selfish nobles, would even consider holding out a hand, all tracing back to many years back. Just thinking of even mere shards of a broken time made his heart squeeze as the cold loneliness fell upon him like the shadow of a ghost. However, as Louis stared at Leo and his outstretched hand, even in the night that had been stained yet again by cowardice courtesy of unrepentant nobles, a drop of warmth spread across the heart that was normally perceived to be encased in ice, a feeling that he silently cherished and yet was somehow almost painful. His face softening, Louis accepted Leo's hand and the silver-haired bureaucrat helped him get into the carriage.

Like a sky smudged with the wrong colours of paint, yes, the night was stained by the hypocrisy and pretence of others. However, sitting across Leo, who began chatting animatedly about inviting Giles and Alyn for tea and dragging the former from his overworking tendencies, Louis did not only feel calm and collected, but also _content_ , which was an emotion that he was almost never able to touch amid a night of indulgence and celebration. As he listened and nodded in acknowledgement, which made Leo's eyes brighten, Louis could not help but feel like if the two of them were in a stained night, they were currently at a small, hidden place that was seemingly ordinary, but was the only place where they could relax just like this, like a tiny spot that the alcove of an intricate garden allowed, with only the silent moon to witness their true souls without ever judging or tearing away.

What Louis did not realize was that as the carriage began to sway and he turned to gaze out the window, Leo was watching him with a faint smile that was much gentler than his cheerful voice. Shifting and leaning back against his seat, Leo could not help but feel grateful that he controlled his alcohol intake more carefully than usual (although telling Louis that the wine that he drank was actually mostly grape juice could wait until later, _much_ later). Because if he had not, he would not be sitting here within the serenity of this carriage and smiling as he felt himself grow closer to his friend who may be elusive and distant to nearly everyone, but was easily one of the sincerest people Leo knew. Leo and Louis were close to nothing like each other; they both knew it. If Leo was a strong, intoxicating glass of wine, then Louis was a quiet, calming cup of tea. However, one fact that they _did_ have in common was that they appreciated earnest companionship, and that sincerely included their companionship with each other. As they chatted casually in the moving carriage, the horses trotting at an even pace towards the royal palace, even though it was not outwardly said word for word...

They both believed that royal banquets could be at least a little more serene, as long as the other was attending as well, for it was companionship in earnest amid a world of deceit and pretence.


	4. Storm's Sun (Nico Meier)

Nico Meier first heard of Louis Howard years before the former posed as a butler in the Wysterian palace. As Byron's childhood friend along with Albert, Nico was exceptionally close to the young king's side, being one of his most trusted aides and closest friends. While Byron had always been quiet, cautious and serious, there were certain facts about him that close to no one else but Nico and Albert knew of.

A perfect example was Byron's friendship with Louis.

As a child, Nico had yet to see Louis in person, but could easily tell from the way Byron mentioned and talked about him that the then-prince was earnestly fond of the boy. Instead of using official postage, Byron and Louis sent each other private messages via their pet birds – Spinner and Lucia, respectively. Nico distinctly remembered the little bluebird that would tap against the window of Byron's room, and how Byron's expression would soften as he opened the window and took the small parchment – a letter from Louis – from the bird. Even Albert, who normally put up a disinterested front, did not hide his curiosity as to who Louis was. From an early age, Byron was incredibly well-versed in language and hence, was able to coherently describe Louis to Nico and Albert when he noticed that his friend had piqued their interest.

"Louis is learning how to run a duchy in preparation for when he becomes an adult," Byron had explained, his voice calm and quiet as they sat in a lounge together. "For a child around my age, he is surprisingly quiet – perhaps even quieter than I am." The last part of that statement had made Albert gawk as Nico's eyes widened. "But, more than he is quiet, he is exceptionally kind and deeply intelligent, even though it takes some time to get to know him well. I would even go as far as to say that he has a gentle sensitivity towards how words and actions affect the people around him."

"Can we meet him?" Nico asked, his expression as hopeful as he felt.

"He resides in Wysteria, so the chances for you to meet him in person are rather slim at the moment," Byron remarked. "However, when all of us take our proper positions here in this palace, I am sure that the day will come when the both of you will meet him personally."

Byron's words ended up being reality many years later, except not in the way that any of the three boys expected – at least, in Nico's case. Leaving Stein on his own accord, Nico had posed as a butler in order to infiltrate the Wysterian royal palace to spy for Byron, who had become king, despite the latter never giving such an order. It was in the palace hallway when Nico finally met the young man that Byron had first befriended all those years ago.

Except... that Nico was quite unsure what to think.

Clad in a long, azure jacket, Louis was already running the Howard duchy alone, and was deemed admirable for his seamless capabilities in doing so. However, Byron's description of Louis had made Nico think that he was what he pictured in his head when in reality... Louis was quite literally the most _unreadable_ person in the Wysterian palace – in Nico's opinion, even more so than even the dangerous Sid and level-headed Giles! If compared to with anyone else in Nico's life, the only person that Nico could think of that was as unreadable as Louis was Archduke Rayvis Harneit – and even _Albert_ could not read him! To Byron's credit, only with a single glance, Nico could completely understand why Louis was held in high regard by Byron himself. Even though he was a young man with few words, Louis soundlessly carried and maintained an unspoken, dignified air around him, every move laced with flawless elegance and grace. As an attendant, Nico was to address Louis as "Your Grace", and if he were to be completely honest, Louis was undoubtedly deserving of such a title even amongst countless members of the royal court and nobles alike. It was of no wonder that Louis was the most favourable candidate for Prince Consort – even the notoriously-strict _Giles_ agreed without a doubt.

The main issue that Nico had with Louis, however, was that as much as he was ridiculously difficult to read, he was undeniably cold, almost never more polite than necessary, seeming to keep track of the distance between himself and other people. He was not _cruel_ – not in the slightest, if Nico had to be really, really honest – but Nico knew for a fact that Louis was likely the type of person he most definitely did not want to anger. Just from the icy shudder that ran down his spine at the thought of Louis' piercing blue eyes turning colder than they already were on a normal basis, Nico would much rather be scolded by Albert a hundred times than to be on the receiving end of Louis' silent and cold gaze. When King Byron described Louis as "exceptionally kind", this duke was not even remotely _close_ to what Nico had in mind – "It takes some time to get to know him well" was not a fair warning _at all_. That was one of the main reasons why Nico was incredibly grateful that he fled back to Stein when he did – he definitely did not want to see the look on Louis' face upon finding out Nico's actual intentions in Wysteria.

However, was that the last time that Nico saw Louis?

Not even close.

Thanks to the effort of both countries, including the crowned princess elect of Wysteria, both Wysteria and Stein had reinforced stronger ties with each other, having mutual agreements regarding trade, military and numerous other aspects in which both countries overlapped. As both countries were closer than ever before in their shared history, it meant that the frequency of official visits between Wysteria and Stein increased significantly. That also meant that along with Albert, Nico accompanied King Byron on numerous business trips to Wysteria, as well as met multifarious occupants of the Wysterian royal palace during their trips to Stein. At first, it was utterly unnerving to find himself standing in front of the Wysterians whom he had closest contact with during his time as a butler, namely Sid, Giles, Alyn, Leo, Louis and the princess. However, all of them were as professional as ever, even if Alyn especially did not bother hiding his distaste towards Nico's prior actions. While Louis was as calm and composed as ever from the very first meeting they had with Nico revealed to be a knight of Stein, he was as formal and polite as back when Nico was still a butler and the Wysterian princess' personal attendant, although never friendlier than necessary. Nico was relieved that Louis was not being colder than usual like he had expected of the blond, but it was a little bit disturbing. To him, at least. At this point, he honestly had no clue as to what to think of Louis.

However, then came the day of the Wysterian palace visit.

"Louis?"

Rayvis' calm voice was tinged with mild shock.

"You're drenched. Did something happen?"

Eyes widening, Nico spun around, only for his jaw to slacken in disbelief. Louis stood in the corridor, his usually-combed pale blond hair dishevelled as raindrops dripped from his bangs. His long blue jacket was darkened with rainwater and his complexion was a shade paler than usual despite how calm and composed his expression was. _L-Louis?_ Albert, who had been bickering with Nico, was staring with eyes widened slightly as Rayvis placed a hand on Louis' shoulder, the archduke's pale azure eyes reflecting concern that he did not have for just anyone. Breathing out a soft exhale, Louis quietly met Rayvis' eyes and slowly shook his head.

"I will tell you about it later."

Louis spoke, his voice quiet and even, contrasting the heavy sheets of rain that descended down the other side of the glass windows.

"I will knock on your door when I'm ready. I hope that's fine with you, Rayvis."

"Take your time, Louis," Rayvis told Louis, leading him towards the latter's guest bedroom in the palace. "However, leave the tea to me. Lavender earl grey helps soothe you, right?"

Louis gave him a brief nod, his face softening. "Thank you, Rayvis."

"You don't have to mention it, Louis."

A faint smile graced Rayvis' face as he held the door open for Louis and closed it firmly once the blond was inside the bedroom. Rayvis casted a glance at Nico and Albert, which nearly made the former stiffen in surprise, but the archduke did not say a word as he stepped past them and deeper into the corridor, his blue eyes reverted back to their usual, unreadable stare, leaving Byron's two right-hand men stunned. "It's... still quite bizarre... to see Archduke Harneit displaying that level of emotion."

"I know that they care about each other, but... Louis isn't someone to just explain something if it's not needed. A-And since when does Rayvis lay his feelings bare like that?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Y-Your Majesty!" Albert stuttered, spinning around to face Byron, who stood behind the duo, the tall knight's face turning crimson. He cleared his throat awkwardly. "It is nothing that you need to be concerned about. The brat and I were just conversing about Duke Howard and Archduke Harneit."

"Lou- Duke Howard came back drenched and pale," Nico told Byron softly. "Archduke Harneit volunteered to prepare tea for them."

"I see." Byron nodded thoughtfully. "I will personally check on Louis myself later."

"King Byron..." Nico paused for a moment. "May I ask something?"

"Go ahead."

"You don't... find any of this weird?"

Byron arched an eyebrow. "Could you elaborate?"

"I mean," Nico glanced at Albert, who, for once, was not interjecting him yet, "throughout all this time I've known the two of them, both Duke Howard and Archduke Harneit do not normally show their true feelings the way they did in public. The both of them are always keeping a straight face and acting like they could care less about anything that doesn't concern them, but what Al and I just saw... was the complete opposite. And it doesn't help that after Duke Howard went into his room, the archduke's face went back to normal when he looked at us!"

"In that case, I believe that you misunderstand both Louis and Rayvis," Byron answered, his voice barely over a murmur, his grey eye calm and sure. "They are very controlled and more difficult to read in comparison to the average person, but you may need to adjust your perspective towards the both of them if you wish to attain a proper understanding."

"Adjust... our perspectives?" Albert repeated, his voice indicating that he was as confused as Nico.

"Indeed," Byron confirmed as the three of them made their way across the corridor, "and it would appear that tonight is the perfect opportunity to do so." When he paused, a fleeting smile ghosted across Byron's face. "Human emotion is truly an intriguing subject."

If Nico was not nearly as close to Byron as he was, maybe he would have found the young king of Stein just as indecipherable as Louis and Rayvis. For someone who sincerely professed to not be masterful of the subject of the human heart, Byron was extremely calm when responding to Nico's – and Albert's – inquiry, even though his silent vagueness was consistent to his usual behaviour. But even though the both of them were just as bewildered as each other, Nico felt that between the two of them, Albert was the one who should have a better understanding of Louis and Rayvis, given how closed-off and cold he could be to anyone who tried to cross the invisible line he established. As the only extrovert, Nico recalled what had happened and inwardly sighed, knowing that Byron was not going to offer any more hints for their cause.

_King Byron can be unbelievable at times. I know he doesn't usually discuss emotions of all things, but... he's entertained by this, isn't he?_

...

Meanwhile, inside one of the multifarious guest bedrooms of the Wysterian palace, Louis was settled quietly in a bathtub that he had run with hot water. Bringing his knees closer to his chest, Louis carefully winded his arms around his knees and took a soft inhalation of the delicate rose scent of the soap and bubbles within the water that splashed near soundlessly with each move he made. _I hope he is well taken care of there. I have never seen him so..._ Like the white wisps of vapour wafting up and dissipating into the cold night, his quiet thoughts trailed away as his heart softly squeezed in his chest. His shoulders let out quiet quivers that he had withheld when he was in the presence of Rayvis, Nico and Albert earlier as he quietly noticed how small he felt alone in the silence of the bathroom, curled within himself in a tub that fit him, too quiet to the extent that the room seemed too vast.

Relinquishing a soft sigh, Louis scooped up a handful of water and began cleaning himself, deciding to not keep Rayvis waiting. _You said to take my time, but the more time passes when I'm in here like this..._

Louis lowered his eyes, sadness flickering in his blue eyes like a dim candlelight.

_The more constrained... I feel._

...

_It feels like so long ago since I've wandered here in this palace._

Nico thought to himself, smiling wryly as his footsteps resounded in the corridor.

_But that's mostly because of the differences in roles. I'm just a knight of Stein here now, after all._

Other than the sounds of his footsteps, Nico could hardly make out any other noise besides the downpour of raindrops that seemed to him like a drumming melody, a strange contrast to how much silence would have shrouded the entire palace without it. Outside, the gales of the rain howled like a lone wolf announcing its presence amid deafening madness as the leaves and flowers trembled involuntarily as though terrified by the sound. If anyone was to see him going around the palace like this, there was guaranteed to be many mixed reactions. He could already hear Albert scolding him harshly as much as he could vividly picture Giles giving him a smile that did not quite reach his eyes as he made a sarcastic, meaningful quip about the former attendant wandering around at this late hour. Leo may react similarly to Giles – although he would be nicer about it – while Alyn would question him sharply, which meant that in other words, his former occupation as a spy from Stein was not at all forgotten and maybe, not entirely forgiven just yet.

 _Not that I can blame them._ His smile turned a bit rueful. _While my service to the princess had its ulterior motives from the start, I'd go as far as to say that I did become friends with them, especially Leo and the princess. The princess doesn't blame me and even smiles at me – even though she has every right to be mad – but..._

His long black coat swayed as his sword remained near unmoving in its holster.

_Maybe I'm the one... who still has yet to adapt to everything._

He continued passing the countless walls that he recognized by memory, including the frames of beautiful artwork by Robert, to whom he was grateful for not divulging his identity as a knight of Stein when the painter had known all along. While the choice to not out Nico had been the most appropriate decision then – Stein and Wysteria could have been forced into war had Nico been exposed at the wrong time and place – Nico was nevertheless grateful to his former tutor. His eyes widened in surprise when he found the doors to the library parted slightly, warm light emerging from the narrow slit they allowed. _Is someone there? At this hour?_ Furrowing his eyebrows, Nico cautiously approached the doors and pulled the handles, slowly widening the gap.

His heart fell with a thud when he discovered who it was.

_You're joking-_

"Nico."

A voice addressed him succinctly, as distinct and distant as its owner.

"What are you doing here?"

"Your Grace!" Nico exclaimed a bit too loudly, unable to suppress his shock on time as he met Louis' unaffected stare. _Of all people-_ "I was just taking a walk when I saw the doors opened. I thought I'd see who it was and it turned out to be you."

The awkwardness stifling him, Nico began to step backwards.

"I am so sorry for interrupting. I will take my leave now, so goodnight, Your-"

"You can stay."

Nico froze, his steps halting instantly. For a split-second, he thought that his ears were playing tricks on him for all those times he pranked Albert. "Pardon me, Your Grace?"

"I said that you can stay," Louis repeated, his voice as quiet as before, his blue eyes lowered as his hand carefully poured tea into his lone teacup. "There is more than enough earl grey lavender tea for the both of us left in this teapot, so if you are fine with getting a spare teacup from the kitchen, you can have some."

After he set the teapot back down, in a single elegant motion, Louis raised his head towards Nico, his blue eyes calm and serious as they reflected the warm candlelight.

"If it's fine with you, I would like to speak with you."

Even though Nico could hardly call this a casual conversation, he felt that this was probably the deepest conversation that he had ever had with Louis. And Nico would be blatantly lying if he said that he was not at all unnerved by the thought of what on earth Louis, one of the most unreadable people he knew, could possibly want to talk with him about at this late hour closing in on midnight. If anything, Nico was incredibly _baffled_ to find Louis here when, just a few hours earlier, he had seen the blond duke drenched and pale from the ongoing storm outside. But at that moment, Nico recalled Byron's words about Louis, as well as Rayvis, and decided to go along with this, despite how bizarre this was turning out to be.

Therefore, without so much as a second thought, Nico agreed with a bright voice that he hoped hid his nerves and left for the kitchen, ignoring the hammering of his heart against his chest.

...

"If I may ask, what are you doing here so late in the night, anyway?"

Nico asked out of curiosity as Louis poured earl grey lavender tea into the younger male's teacup. While he normally watched his tongue more around Louis, Nico decided that the worst that could come out of asking was a silent, emotionless stare, so there was nothing to lose.

"When I saw you earlier, I thought for sure that you would sleep early."

"Contemplating," Louis replied, his voice soft yet firm as he returned the teapot back to its original position and Nico took the teacup and thanked him. "The library is serene and so is a suitable place to think within. Although, given how long you lived here," he looked at Nico, his blue eyes thoughtful, "I believe that you already know this."

Nico nearly blanched at those words. Lowering his eyes to the teacup, he took a deep breath, the scent of earl grey lavender washing upon his body, before answering. "Well... you're not wrong, but..."

Carefully considering his next words, it was a moment later when Nico spoke again, feeling the heaviness of Louis' quiet gaze.

"Is that why you wanted to speak with me, Your Grace?"

"No."

"Huh?" Nico's eyes dilated as Louis quietly took a sip from his teacup.

"I was merely referring to your former occupation in the palace," Louis stated matter-of-factly, as honest as he was blunt. "It was not a quip, if that is what you thought. However, if you want to know what I thought when your identity as a spy was revealed, I was not too surprised, honestly."

Louis shifted his eyes over to the side of Nico's face.

"I was sure that I had seen that exact earing somewhere. You have the same earing as King Byron." Nico's heart thumped even louder in his ears as his three-tiered, golden earring dangled near motionlessly on his left ear. "But a matching earing is hardly sufficient as evidence, so I decided to let time do what it had to. As long as you did not threaten the well-being of anyone in the palace, there was no need for me to bring this matter to Giles or anyone else. And time did do its work without any need for me to step in."

"So you're not mad at me?" Nico asked, unable to hide his anxiety.

"There is no purpose to be angry at you for," Louis answered, shaking his head with a quiet sigh. "It does not change anything. While I can understand the disapproval coming from Giles, Alyn and the others, and I do have my own opinions regarding what you did, anger is not the right emotion, for me at least. Moreover..."

Louis' sapphire eyes were calm but not harsh.

"Even I can understand your loyalty towards King Byron. You took the role of a spy for him, correct?"

"I did." Nico's answer was immediate. Nodding his head, Nico's face was serious with determination and he completely forgot about his initial nervousness towards the conversation. "It was all for King Byron and our country of Stein. I was there to make sure that Wysteria would not pose as a threat towards Stein and so I became the princess' personal attendant in order to have access to the royal palace and the information I needed. But while it was for King Byron... I didn't think that I would be causing a whole lot of trouble for him until it was too late to turn back. I'm just glad that it didn't cause a massive strain on our countries, you know? I-"

Nico cut himself off short when he realized how quietly Louis had been observing him. His serious patriotism gave away to the beginning of panic as his eyes slowly widened in what could only be described as horror.

"Wait... this is not a trap, right?" His heart faltered in his chest as his voice came out as a near squeak.

"No," Louis replied, the blank expression in his blue eyes unchanged. "However, you are aware that if Giles or Alyn were the one hearing this, you would be on the receiving end of a severe lecture and worse, right?"

"You're not telling on me, Louis! You can't!"

"I never said I would not."

"Louis!"

Nico exclaimed frantically, his mind failing to find some order amid the pandemonium that he had launched himself into, now trying desperately to think of what he could offer Louis as a bribe. When he faced Louis, however, Nico's eyes dilated at the amusement that he found twinkling softly in those dark blue eyes that he had always perceived to be unreadable. _Wait a minute._ If that was amusement in Louis' eyes, then- _He just... teased me, didn't he?_ He _teased_ me _._ Louis Howard, the icy duke of Wysteria, had just joked with Nico and not the other way around! Before he knew it, Nico was laughing freely, every ounce of anxiety dissipating into a casual brightness that he never thought he would feel around Louis. "Come on, Louis! You scared me there! Giles would _kill_ me if he heard! I-"

Nico froze, struck by the reality of calling a duke by his first name.

"Wait, I've been calling you-" he stammered, his face reddening with utter embarrassment. "I'm so sorry, Lou- I mean, Your Grace-"

"You do not need to apologize, Nico."

Louis shook his head with a soft sigh.

"I would have corrected you the first time if I did mind. The only people here are the both of us, so feel free to call me Louis if you prefer it."

"Louis..."

Nico's voice was a near murmur as he smiled lightly, relief flooding through his heart. To be honest, Nico had always thought that Louis stood out amid the countless people in the palace. It was not just because of his outwardly cold composure and sophisticated, otherworldly features that attracted the jealousy of female nobles, but also because despite of his high social standing, Louis was neither pretentious nor arrogant – not even in the slightest. He was blunt, cold and wore an emotionless face, but he never acted out of malice or faked kindness to anyone, even when he had the opportunity to do as such. It was even said that Louis harboured an unspoken disdain towards most of the nobility, and judging from his personality, Nico was sure that it was a given. And now, even though a hefty number of nobles would have lashed out at him, Louis did not scold him even once for calling him by name rather than title despite their respective positions. Moreover, who amongst those nobles would invite him for tea and a casual conversation here in this library when everyone else was fast asleep?

 _I think I'm starting to get what King Byron told me and Al_ , Nico thought, trying to suppress the big smile threatening to grow on his face as he and Louis began talking about how their respective countries had been. _Louis is really hard to read, but... he's not as cold as he looks, is he?_

The candlelight in the vast library glowed a beautiful orange-yellow as cold raindrops cascaded down the glass from the inky sky, the light and darkness a strange yet beautiful contrast that Nico only noticed now as the tea filled him with warmth in their comfortable conversation. As Nico chatted animatedly about his pet squirrel Chirol, his eyes fell upon the sole book that was on the table at which they sat together. _That's... a children's book, isn't it?_ When Louis, in turn, told him about his pet bluebird, Nico could not help but sneak glances at the book cover, which was far too idyllic and colourful to be a book for adults, especially with the drawings of happy animals and children. _Was he reading this before I came?_ Distracted within his own thoughts, Nico jolted back to reality when Louis' quiet voice called his name. Snapping his head up, Nico nearly flinched when he found Louis staring at him in silence, a soundless inquiry in deep blue eyes.

"Is something the matter, Nico?"

"I'm sorry, Louis!" The apology slipped out of his lips too quickly. "I lost focus when you were talking. What were you saying?"

"You were glancing at this book," Louis remarked, lowering his eyes to the book sitting in front of them. His expression was as calm as his voice. "It's a children's classic. Are you interested in the book or its story?"

"Not exactly," Nico replied, shaking his head. "I was just wondering if you were reading it before I came."

"And if I was?" Louis asked, his eyes unreadable.

"I didn't know you read those kinds of books," Nico answered with complete honesty, pouring himself more tea. "I've seen you read a lot of books, but this is definitely the first time I've seen you with a book for kids."

Tipping the teapot backwards, Nico gazed at Louis with curious eyes and a sincere smile.

"Not that it's anything to be embarrassed about! It was unexpected, that's all!"

Despite his bright voice, however, Nico was getting worried that he had said the wrong things or pried too much into Louis' personal space just when the young duke had unveiled the gentler side of himself. Nico did his best to ignore the rushing of adrenaline through his bloodstream as Louis peered directly into Nico's eyes, blue eyes examining his soul with unbreakable scrutiny as the candles continued to waver near subtly in the stormy night. A whirlwind of thoughts overtaking his panicked mind, Nico began to blabber out an apology, only to be stopped by a quiet voice that was somehow softer than he had ever heard it.

"Louis, I-"

"I found a little boy left beaten in the rain when I was on the way to the palace."

The words died in Nico's throat like wilted flowers, his blood running cold. When Nico, as well as Albert and Rayvis, found Louis drenched in the corridor, he had been unable to figure out what could have happened to the young duke. It seemed extremely unlikely that Louis simply forgot to bring an umbrella or that he was caught in the storm when he was prominently known for his meticulous nature, which included taking care of his well-being. Not only that, but based on the way Louis responded to Rayvis' concern, it was evident that it was a conversation that could not be had when he was still soaked. _But this is..._ Nico's heart clenched tightly as his fists began to do the same, eyes wide with painful disbelief. _Who does that to a child?_ As Nico shook his head, Louis shifted his eyes to the children's book and continued.

"I recognized him as one of the children from an orphanage in my duchy," Louis continued, his voice still soft to the extent that it tightened Nico's heart even more. "He must have wandered off too far and ended up being found by bandits or any other people ruthless enough to torture him and leave him like that." The quiet coldness in Louis' tone made the temperature seem to drop a few degrees lower. "And so I changed my course and brought the boy back to the orphanage. I could not carry both him and the umbrella and so I was wet by the time I reached the palace. That orphanage is one of the orphanages I am taking you, King Byron, Albert and Rayvis to, and I will check on the boy then."

"Is that why... you were reading this book?" Nico asked, his voice softer now as he glanced down at the storybook. "Because of what happened to him?"

"It is one of his favourite tales."

Under the candlelight, Louis' expression was warmer, the ice within those blue eyes melted away as a small smile graced his features. And that expression alone was enough to make Nico's breath nearly hitch in his throat.

"It has been a while since I last read to him. Given how alone he was when I found him... a story about friendship seems fitting to help him smile again, after what he has been through."

_"He has a gentle sensitivity towards how words and actions affect the people around him."_

Byron's statement about Louis from all those years ago resonated within Nico's heart like a soundless warp reflected in a mirror, settling in its place amid the tender atmosphere between him and Louis, who had gently taken the book into his own hands and begun flipping through its pages like it was a normal thing to do. Byron was right; Nico had misunderstood Louis the entire time. His icy blue eyes and glacial appearance were not all that there was to Louis and his personality. Behind his cold elegance and refine mannerisms was a warm heart that gave to the people around him without ever asking for anything in return.

Nico remembered how strict and precise Louis had been when teaching the princess how to dance and how she had confided in him that it was impossible to tell what Louis was thinking. However, Nico then recalled the grateful smile that had glowed in the princess' innocent eyes when she told him about how Louis was strict but considerate of her feelings, even going as far as to arranging for tea when the practices had taken a toll upon her. Even when Nico was still posing as the princess' attendant, not once had Louis looked down upon him despite their differences in rank. _He never says it word for word or uses grand actions to go as far as to show it, but... Louis is actually a kind guy._ Louis inquired if Nico wanted to have a look at the picture book and Nico immediately perked up and scooted his chair towards the blond, chirping out a happy agreement. _Really kind, actually._

As Louis turned the pages back to the beginning, Nico could not help but smile at the soft, concentrated gaze in the blond's sapphire eyes.

_King Byron said that tonight was the perfect opportunity to get to know Louis properly. He couldn't have been more right. Even if Al scolds me for staying up tomorrow, that's fine by me, as staying up led up to this._

"The feeling that you are loved..."

Louis' voice was a near whisper as his eyes fell upon a picture of the animals and children playing hide-and-seek with bright smiles on their faces amid the abundance of flowers and sunlight.

"It's a warm feeling, isn't it?"

Nico was almost unsure if he heard Louis correctly. Even though his voice and those words were tender and warm, something about them wrenched Nico's heart with a pain that made him feel almost alone – lonely, even – and he wondered if Louis was even speaking to him at all. Knowing better than to ask, however, Nico simply smiled as he pointed out the squirrel in the picture and Louis nodded and listened, the night slipping away as the words and colours travelled with the turning pages.

The next morning, Albert raised an eyebrow upon seeing Nico much chipper than usual – much chipper meant that he was more likely to get on Albert's nerves – but Nico casually dodged Albert's questions with a cheerful smile, deciding to let him find out why for himself. As the entire group walked towards the orphanage, Louis was quietly speaking with Rayvis and King Byron, giving the two males a small smile when asked if he was feeling better. When the orphanage door swung open, children gushed out like a school of fishes and headed straight towards Louis, whose trademark calm expression softened into an earnest smile. Nico laughed and Albert's eyes widened when a couple of children clung onto Louis' legs and called out to the duke happily, and even Byron and Rayvis were smiling at the sight.

It was not long before a quiet boy with bruises on his arms emerged from the doorway while holding the hand of an elderly caretaker. Softly thanking Louis with tears welling up in his round green eyes, the boy, Caleb, hugged Louis by the leg, closing his eyes as he squeezed tightly. "Thank you for bringing me home, Duke Howard." Gazing down at the little boy, Louis smiled softly and lowered himself down onto the lush green grass so that he could hold Caleb and pull him into a gentle hug of his own, his eyes fluttering shut, almost as though he had forgotten that the others were watching. A wide smile slowly spreading across his face, without thinking, Nico sprinted towards Louis and Caleb and threw his arms around the both of them, ignoring Albert's indignant protests.

As Rayvis let out a soft chuckle and King Byron assured Albert that Louis did not seem to mind, Louis lifted his head and faced Nico with a calm expression that gradually turned into a slight smile. Beaming, Nico laughed happily as the little boy glanced at Nico in confusion. "Duke Howard, who is this?"

"This is Nico," Louis answered, carding his fingers through Caleb's dark hair softly. "Nico is a knight of Stein-" Caleb stiffened in shock "-but you do not need to worry. Stein and Wysteria are working together to make sure that both countries are happy."

Louis turned to Nico, the smile in his blue eyes unchanged.

"That is true, right, Nico?"

"Louis..." Nico whispered, eyes widening as his heart trembled with emotion. "Yep! That's what I'm here for, Caleb!"

Nico turned and found Byron observing them with a small smile, and his heart brightened like the sun.

"Leave it to me, Louis and the rest of us to look after both countries so that they can be as bright as we can make them. A world of kindness... we'll keep heading there together!"

Despite still disapproving of Nico's conduct, Albert released a sigh of resignation as he, Byron and Rayvis were approached by other children who had been notified of their arrival. A cheerful Nico was a headache to him, and he could only hope that the bubbly boy would not be more hyperactive than he already was. However, what Albert did not know was that thanks to Nico, the heart of a certain blond duke was leaning more towards the tender sunshine now, just like a flower that wished to blossom, even if he did not notice just yet. When he told the children that he would tell them a story, Louis allowed a sincere smile to ease across his lips as happy voices and cheers rang within the warm atmosphere like bright sounds that joined together as the melody of the sun.

If Nico knew how much he had brightened Louis' heart, Albert would never hear the end of it. However, even Albert could not deny the slight smile that tugged at his lips as the boy who had grown up with him and Byron in Stein Castle began chasing some of the girls and boys across the field, calling out for the others to join him. Nico's wide eyes sparkled when Louis began chasing him – something that he never thought Louis would ever do – and grinned as Rayvis and even Byron and Albert joined the game, all five of them smiling in earnest no matter how silent their smiles may be.


End file.
